Phoenix Series Armored Vehicles
The Phoenix series of armored vehicles is a main battle tank and APC in service with the Russian Armed Forces and the United Volosian Republic in Just Cause: Volosia. Overview The Phoenix military vehicle platform is a set of Russian armored military vehicles that were developed after the Soviet Union's demise, coming into service with the Russian Ground Forces in 1993. While they have become outdated in favor of the Nosorog Series Armored Vehicles, the Russian military is still phasing them out and sending them to reserve storage, and as such it's not impossible to see one in Volosia. Development history After the dissolution of the Soviet Union and the demise of the Union Industries Corporation, Urga seized the business opportunity while the infant Russian Federation was in need of a military upgrade. Before long they had a prototype of each Phoenix variant ready to go and not long after that the designs were accepted and production began in 1994. The Phoenix became the iconic main battle tank of the Russian Armed Forces well into the 21st century, and was only dethroned by the arrival of the Nosorog Series Armored Vehicles. With many of these vehicles going to storage at the time the Third Volosian Civil War broke out, the Russian Federation chose to send some of them to the United Volosian Republic, one of many vehicles given to the faction by the Russians during the war. Visual appearance The Urga Phoenix has four different variants, each one designed for different combat situations. Each variant takes on the chassis and body of the real-world BTR-90, while the turrets vary depending on the variant. These variants are the Phoenix T-95, a main battle tank variant with a resized T-90 turret, the Phoenix AASV-5 (Anti-Aircraft Support Vehicle,) which takes the turret of the ZSU-23-4, the Phoenix F-7 MLRS, which takes on the turret of the TOS-1, and the Phoenix BST21 IFV, which takes on the visual appearance of a true BTR-90, turret and all. See gallery below for images of real-world inspiration vehicles. Variants Phoenix BST21 The Phoenix BST21 takes the visual appearance of a stock BT90 complete with its own turret, and as such is equipped with light weapons used for infantry support. These weapons are six smoke grenade dischargers, and one main IFV-style cannon. The BST21's main armament is well-suited for anti-personnel work as well as destroying destructables and light vehicles, but heavier weapons will need to be brought up to eliminate enemy tanks. Phoenix AASV-5 The AASV-5, or Anti-Aircraft Support Vehicle, is a heavier variant of the Phoenix designed specifically for shooting down enemy aircraft in a storm of heavy small-arms fire. It visually takes the appearance of a BTR-90 with its main turret removed and replaced by the turret of a ZSU-23-4, and as such the vehicle is equipped with four heavy machine guns mounted in the turret. They are mainly designed for combating enemy aircraft with their impressive rate of fire and damage output, but if necessary they can be used against ground targets such as infantry or light vehicles. Phoenix T-95 The T-95 main battle tank was the backbone of Russian armored divisions in the 90's and well into the 21st century, and remains a formidable tank in the hands of the UVR despite it becoming rapidly obsolete in the face of modern tanks. Taking on the visual appearance of a BTR-90 with a T-90's turret on top of it, the vehicle is equipped with twelve smoke grenade dischargers, a coaxial heavy machine gun, and a 120mm main cannon designed for vehicle-to-vehicle combat. While it is not effective against aircraft, any ground targets are going to have a tough time dealing with a T-95 thanks to the tank's various weapons systems. In addition, its armor is still formidable in Volosia against the limited power of indigenous tank designs. Phoenix F-7 MLRS The Phoenix F-7 Multiple Launch Rocket System is the long-range artillery power of the Russian military, and while the vehicle is only equipped with a hull-mounted machine gun for limited self defense, its main rocket apparatus can bring to bear 24 heavy incendiary missiles and fire them across a large distance. While it has little direct combat capability of its own, the F-7 is well-suited for supporting main battle tanks or bombarding enemy positions from afar. With the incendiary capability of its missiles, it is also capable of burning whatever it can't explode. From a gameplay perspective, this vehicle's projectiles will despawn much later than your average tank's, and the vehicle's missiles are affected by gravity, allowing the player to shoot up and over terrain obstacles. A single barrage from this vehicle should be enough to eliminate an entire enemy base if used correctly, and its incendiary capability will ensure that anything missed by the missiles' explosions will be burned. Gallery BTR-90 BTR-90.jpg|The Russian BTR-90 APC, the basis for the Phoenix series of armored vehicles. BTR-90 2.jpg|A close-up of the front of the BTR-90. BTR-90 3.jpg|This image better shows the front of the vehicle. BTR-90 4.jpg|Another image of the BTR-90. BTR-90 5.jpg|Another image of the side of the BTR-90 APC. BTR-90 6.jpg|The rear of the BTR-90 APC. BTR-90 7.jpg|This image shows the top of the vehicle, and the front of the turret. BTR-90 8.jpg|Another image of the front of a BTR-90 APC. BTR-90 Illustration 1.jpg|While this is an illustration of a BTR-90 and not a real one, it also serves to show many of the vehicle's features including opened doors. BTR-90 Illustration 2.jpg|The same illustrated BTR-90, except from the rear. T-90 T-90.jpg|The T-90 main battle tank, the vehicle that will contribute its turret to the Phoenix T-95 variant. T-90 2.jpg|An image of the front of a T-90 main battle tank. T-90 3.jpg|Another image of the T-90 main battle tank. T-90 4.jpg|T-90 tanks in a parade. T-90 5.jpg|The rear of a T-90. T-90 6.jpg|Another image of the front of a T-90. T-90 7.jpg|This image shows the side and the rear of a T-90 main battle tank. T-90 8.jpg|An image of the top of a T-90 main battle tank, as well as another view of the rear. ZSU-23-4 ZSU-23-4.jpg|The ZSU-23-4, the vehicle that will contribute its turret to the AASV-5. ZSU-23-4 2.jpg|Another image of the ZSU-23-4. This image better shows the front of the vehicle. ZSU-23-4 3.jpg|This image of a ZSU-23-4 shows the right side of the vehicle. ZSU-23-4 4.jpg|This image provides an extra view of the front of the vehicle. ZSU-23-4 5.jpg|A close-up of the front of the vehicle. ZSU-23-4 6.jpg|Another image of better quality, showing the front of the vehicle. ZSU-23-4 7.jpg|An image of the side of the vehicle. ZSU-23-4 8.jpg|The rear of the vehicle is shown in this image. ZSU-23-4 9.jpg|Another image of the side and rear of both the vehicle's body and turret. TOS-1 TOS-1.jpg|The TOS-1 MLRS apparatus, the vehicle that will contribute its turret apparatus design to the Phoenix F-7. TOS-1 2.jpg|Another image of the TOS-1 MLRS system. TOS-1 3.jpg|An image that shows the side of the TOS-1. TOS-1 4.jpg|The rear of the TOS-1 MLRS. TOS-1 5.jpg|This image shows the left side of the vehicle. TOS-1 6.jpg|An image of the front of the TOS-1. TOS-1 7.jpg|A pair of TOS-1s in a parade. TOS-1 8.jpg|More TOS-1s in a parade. TOS-1 9.jpg|This is also a good image of the side of the vehicle. Trivia *The vehicle got its name from the fact that it was created by Urga after the company capitalized upon the misfortune of the late USSR. With the new Russian Federation needing upgrades, Urga was quick to seize the opportunity, and develop the Phoenix from the ashes of the former Soviet Union. Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Volosia Category:Content Category:Tanks Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Russian Armed Forces Category:Imports to the United Volosian Republic Category:Urga Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Armed Vehicles